


The Bane of Draco's Life

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Peacocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Lucius raised champion peacocks, the best of which has pride of place as a stained-glass, Art Nouveau-style window, above the front door of Malfoy Manor. It mocks Draco every single day of his life.





	The Bane of Draco's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).

> Dear Smirkingcat, it has been a pleasure to create this for you. Consider it a thanks for everything you do and everything you have for fandom. <3


End file.
